


Nourishing Comradeship

by orphan_account



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Dark Magic, Friendship, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsunari hasn't been eating and Yoshitsugu does something about it. Yoshitsugu POV since the first person narrative suits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nourishing Comradeship

It had been several days of traveling through territories we've already conquered. Since there've been no enemy soldiers for him to slay, Mitsunari had been growing weaker and weaker during the march, since as usual he neglected to take any meals…

"Mitsunari, the march has been long," I told him once upon approaching him at camp. "You'd better have _something_ to eat before sunrise. I had something brought to your tent–"

"I don't need it," he cut off, a little more irritably than usual. I had interrupted him in his restless pacing, interrupted him in his dark thoughts. "Give it to the soldiers or whatever. I'm fine."

I hesitated, knowing how much he hated being patronized too much. I tried another angle. "There's been a drought in these parts, Mitsunari, and supplies may soon run short if we don't reach and subdue the enemy soon…"

"All the more reason to give my share to the soldiers. They'll be less likely to betray me, if they're _fed_ ," he spat.

"What insight," I said, genuinely surprised. "But, what brought along this thought...?"

Mitsunari looked gloomily to the side. "Nothing. I was just remembering some things that Lord Hanbei had once said."

"I see," I said with understanding, and gave a respectful moment of silence as Mitsunari looked lost in thought. "Indeed, troop morale does hold stronger when such basic needs are met. Nevertheless…. as our commander you should see it as your duty to take care of yourse–"

"Enough, _Gyobu_! I'm fine, and that is the last time I will say it," Mitsunari snapped. He stomped off past me, his elemental weapon gripped tightly in his hand – the aura of its darkness power barely glowing, a result of having had no bodies to cut lately to drain its energy from.

It was like Mitsunari was turning more and more into a creature of darkness himself. When was the last time he actually had a decent meal, instead of relying on his weapon to suck out the life of those he cut down? It wasn't like he even paid any attention to the fact that he benefitted from it… and even if he did, he wasn't like Motonari Mori, who would likely slay his own men if there wasn't any food or enemies around he could feed on.

Mitsunari was certain to ravage and feast like a starved beast once he next met battle.

In a way, it was like watching him slowly cast off his humanity. And for some reason that I cannot understand, this both pleased and worried me.

 

Little progress had been made on our march the following day, as the terrain proved difficult to cross. To avoid needless exhaustion and to better plan for the next day, I ordered to set up camp early. Though it didn't please Mitsunari, he soon withdrew to his tent himself.

When I checked in on him, I found that he had already put himself to bed – that is, he had laid himself down fully armored, never letting go of his sword, not even bothering with the blanket as he quietly slumbered. Unsurprisingly, his dinner was untouched, and it was then that I noticed how deep the shadows on his face were becoming. How vulnerable this young man really was.

Remarkable as it was to see further proof that this man was fueled by nothing else than his own rage, I decided then that I preferred for him to stay as human as he was.

I studied Mitsunari's face closely, lowering myself to him to better observe with my deteriorating physical eyesight, instead of relying too much on my mind's eye, as I am usually forced to do these days. His rest was visibly troubled. Carefully – tentatively – I placed my fingertips to his temple and gently brushed some of his immaculately held together bangs aside. Indeed, his brow was furrowed with the strain on him, and though my fingers were fully bandaged, I could still feel the feverish heat radiate from his forehead.

I had, during the exploration of my mystical powers, discovered to have control over a spell I had at the time deemed completely useless. This would be the first time I'd make practical use of it. With full concentration, and with my fingers never leaving Mitsunari's forehead, I gathered my spiritual power, my crystal orbs glowing and slowly starting to orbit around first me, then us.

A mild spell of dizziness hit me as I started glowing faintly myself, nausea washed over me as I felt both my mental and physical energy drain from my body, to be transferred through my fingertips to Mitsunari. Though hazy as my eyesight was becoming more and more by the second, I watched as some ounce of color returned to Mitsunari's glowing face. I watched how his cheeks filled with health, and it was good.

Seeing that it was enough for now, I and my orbs withdrew. A strange prickly feeling resided under my skin, and I felt a sting of pain somewhere in my innards, the sort that I always felt whenever I went on without two or three nights' worth of proper sleep. It was annoying, but I was sure it would subside if I just turned myself in to rest until morning. Turning to leave the tent, I then froze upon hearing his voice.

"Gyobu."

There was the demanding tone. Sword still gripped tightly, Mitsunari was sitting up and looking straight at me, grumpy puzzlement clear on his features. He looked good, I thought. Much better.

"What… what are you doing here?" he asked.

"My deepest apologies for invading the privacy of your tent, Mitsunari," I said humbly. "I merely meant to check in on my lord's health, though I clearly have overstepped my boundari–"

"No no, never mind that. You've…… did you do something?" He was rubbing his forehead in sleepy confusion, possibly the feel of my touch was still lingering.

I raised my gaze to look at him. "I'm not quite sure what you mean…?"

"I feel… different," he stated. "Almost… um, fresh."

"Revitalized?"

"What?... yeah. That."

"Then that must have been a well-needed rest you were having, Mitsunari. Again, I apologize for having woken you. I shall not disturb any further and take my lea–"

"Gyobu," he stopped me again.

"Yes, Mitsunari?"

He gave me a hard, but concerned stare. "You look tired. You better retire for today too instead of working all night. Here," he grabbed the tray with his untouched dinner and held it out to me. "You take this instead."

I lifted a shaky hand to decline. "No, Mitsunari, I couldn't…" I was sure I couldn't even hold that tray, after having just drained myself of most my life energy.

Mitsunari stubbornly placed the dishes on my palanquin. "You will take it. I told you I didn't need this!"

I stared back at him and his genuineness. It took all I had to not burst out laughing then and there, and the deep chuckles that came instead hurt my insides.

"W-what's so funny?! Hey, are you alright?" I hadn't noticed that my breath had become shallow, and it took a moment to recollect myself.

"I…" I wheezed. "… … I'm sorry, Mitsunari." It was pleasing to see that he was slightly flushed. More color for his too pale features. "You are right. I should best get some rest. As for this," I gestured to the food. "I will accept this, but only for today. Thank you very much."

Mitsunari gave a stern-looking, curt nod, which I knew was a kind gesture from this man. The brusque Lord Hideyoshi was his role-model, after all.

"I bid you a goodnight," I said and left his shelter, but again he stopped me, under the starry night sky.

"Gyobu!"

I waited with curiosity, but he was hesitating.

"… Don't you overdo it," he said finally, and turned back abruptly to the inside of his tent.

I don't _think_ he figured out that I had healed him, since he lacks awareness of his own well-being far too much. Perhaps he had considered to thank me for my concern over him, though I had never heard him express words of gratitude to anyone, except for when Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei were still alive.

Either way, though I felt like vomiting as I wolfed down the meal he had given me, I still felt… how should I put it? Our comradeship had value. At the very least, it gave me a good night's rest. Hopefully him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The wiki entry for Yoshitsugu says that by the time of his death he was nearly blind, so I included his weakening eyesight.


End file.
